Go Ahead
by MeinBritishBroski
Summary: "Go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world, for with everything you are, you're just a little girl..." Denmark & Norway. Oh yeah, forgot to mention ... it's yuri.


**A/N;** It was probably 'wrong' of me not to forewarn you that this is unbeta'd ... and _yuri_ -GASP-. Oh my goodness call the motherfucking police! But no, please give this a chance and **review it even if you hate it.** I'm still too lazy to find a beta, if you'd like to beta this or any of my other oneshots, then PM me and maybe we can work something out.

No human names in this, sorry. :c

snapped!fem!Denmark warning and ... hints of sex? I'unno. Just read it, por favor.

* * *

><p><em>And you could never understand the demons that I face<em>  
><em>So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie to the world<em>  
><em>For with everything you are, you're just a little girl<em>

Denmark had lots of questions to ask. But the cracked smile that split across her face prevented her from doing so. She sat straight up in her bed, looking over to the partially naked Norwegian woman beside her, who was mumbling incoherently in her sleep. What was that name she had just heard the other utter? Finland? _Finland, that stupid bitch._ This was how Finland had left, too - dreaming of Sweden made her go astray. Now Norway was getting caught up in the chain of events. No... no ... _no._

She reached over and brushed the other's silver-blond hair away from her face, fingers lingering on Norway's cheeks.

"You aren't going to leave me, are you? Not for someone else... _I need you, Norge, don't you dare leave me."_ Tears sprung from her eyes as she continued to caress Norway's relaxed face - not creased by her usual deadpan expression. Denmark continued to study the other's sleeping body, which was only covered by lacey undergarments - fresh pink scars littered her stomach and arms, older ones on her legs and back.

The Danish woman wondered briefly, just how many of those scars were done by herself - the ones on her legs were definitely ones done by a blunt blade. _My axe._

"Norge, you love me right?" she whispered crawling under the thick covers to share the other's body heat. Dark eyelashes batted as Norway's violet eyes opened to meet the wide, questioning blue orbs belonging to Denmark.

"Of course." she spoke, but her chapped, pink lips didn't seem to move.

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always." Norway promised again, just like when they were children. Norway inched closer and pressed a chaste, electrifying kiss to Denmark's partially opened mouth before turning her back to Denmark. "Now, let me sleep."

_I never meant for you to feel this way,_  
><em>The Decembers were never meant to be our graves<em>

The next night in the middle of sweating and quiet, embarassed breathing - Denmark voiced something. Not really a simple 'something', more a painful observation, if anything at all.

"You don't let me love you like you used to."

Norway's flushed cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink as she gazed over her shoulder at the taller - who wasn't look at her, but at the ceiling. She reached to grasp the other's hand, which was resting on her own bare stomach. Denmark's fingers twitched away momentarily before allowing the other to lightly hold her hand. After all, it was a rare occasion when Norway chose to show affection.

"At least I still let you love me." There was an edge to her voice, which was usually completely monotone.

"Only because you pity me..." Denmark whispered, bringing the other's hand up to her lips and kissing it softly, tightening her grip.

"Why would I pity you, Den?" Her confusion was false - Denmark heard it. The worry of confrontation.

"I'm insane. Crazy. Off my rocker. Finland and Sweden told you that, didn't they? You love Finland, don't you? She seduced you and now you can't stop thinking about her, is that right? That's fine. Just don't allow me to touch you anymore. Because you fool me into thinking that I'm not alone right now; while in reality - I'm alone in our bed."

"Denmark, you're not insane." She didn't object to anything else Denmark had said - and that infuriated her.

Who was she trying to convince?

_It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right_  
><em>But time cannot heal what you will never recognize<em>

Early the next morning Norway put on her best coat, fixed her cross into her shoulder-length hair, and smoothed out her pants. She had no reason to believe that Denmark was insane. Jealousy and insanity were two completely different things that just-so-happened to walk hand-in-hand ninety percent of the time. Norway tried not to listen to her stomach growling. She tried to ignore the fact that Iceland had already gone out the back door with a hug and a kiss, saying that she wouldn't come back tonight.

Denmark just needed time to herself so her mind could mend.

She knew that wounds left unattended would get bigger, fester, and ultimately be the end of some great warrior. Norway hoped that this thing was merely a scratch that was never noticed, if properly ignored.

_So go ahead and cry, go ahead;  
><em>_Believe that you are right_  
><em>To keep away the dark<em>  
><em>To help you sleep tonight<em>

"Denmark, please let me in. It's cold out here." Her pink lips had gone blue, her teeth chattered and her whole body trembled uncontrollably.

The door swung open and Denmark caught her up in her arms, kissing her deeply, causing wet sparks to go down Norway's spine. She gripped onto the back of Norway's coat. She ripped away unexpectedly and glared at the Norwegian. "Go. Iceland is gone. Why are you still here? You're the only one left."

Norway stared blankly ahead, not in shock, or even mild discomfort. She began to cry. Though, Denmark supposed, it wasn't really crying; just an overload of tears that should have made their appearance years ago. They rolled down her cheeks, and though Norway's breathing increased in pace - she did not gasp, or sob, or wipe them away.

Denmark did not dry them like she normally would have.

_Go on and decide_  
><em>Who is wrong, what is right<em>  
><em>Cause you know inside<em>

She didn't want to leave. But she didn't want to be by herself with only Denmark for company. She decided that her way of thinking was corrupted... she would have to leave her. She turned on her heels and began to trudge through the snow, no longer aware of where she was going - just away. Hopefully very far away from this God forsaken household.

When she could no longer see the house or it's light, she heard a blood-curdling scream so full of pain and loss that it made Norway stop, even though she was only a few feet away from Sweden and Finland's house. The scream was loud and ragged, like a breaking noise amidst the quiet storm. Part of Norway wanted to run back and hold the surely broken Dane; part of her did not, out of fear of what she would find.

_Cause all of this is all that I can take_

Denmark felt something inside of her break when she screamed. It was small. something that should not be breaking. It was heavy and weighed down her chest. A blizzard of voices crooned and crowed into her ears. "They all left the sweetest angel... to bleed out in the snow... oh and oh, the child wonders... where did the fairies go?"

_And you could never understand the demons that I face_  
><em>So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie to the world<em>  
><em>For with everything you are, you're just a little girl<em>


End file.
